haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Ryūnosuke Tanaka/Image Gallery
Manga Design and sketches Ryunosuke Tanaka Sketch.png|Sketch of Ryūnosuke Tanaka from his character profile Takeda Apologizing.png|Takeda apologizes while Hinata, Tanaka, and Suga watch in awe Tanaka Bragging.png|Tanaka bragging about his recent numerous appearances. Hyaah.png|With Tanaka and Nishinoya shouting "Hyah," Hinata begs them to stop it Tanaka Extra Sketch.png|A sketch of Tanaka Karasuno and their T-shirt Sense.png|Kuroo comments on the words printed on Team Karasuno's t-shirts. Tanaka is wearing one that says "Samurai" while Kageyama's t-shirt has the words "Setter Soul" printed on it Tanaka with his Wise Message.png|Tanaka giving a wise message about effective play Daichi Controlling Hinata and Tanaka.png|A sketch of Daichi holding Hinata and Tanaka in his hands. It's a reference to his ability to rile up his team members Saeko and Her Loudness.png|Saeko is loud and Ryūnosuke doesn't know what to do Chiyukishima.png|Ennoshita and Suga cheering for Tsukki but calling him "Chiyukishima" Haikyu Fight the Movie Poster.png|A poster of Haikyū Fighter the Movie. The story appears in the light novels Volume 16 Tanaka.png|A sketch of Tanaka Victorious Tanaka.png|A victorious Tanaka gloating Sugawara drumming to the beat.png|Sugawara using Tanaka's head as drum Tsukishima's cold eyes.png|Tanaka is complaining that Tsukishima always stares at him and the others as if they were bugs. Yamaguchi refutes and says that Tsukishima likes living things so even if it's bugs, he'll look at them warmly. Tanaka shouts back that they are living things, too Best Lineup Zoo of Wild Animals.png|Furudate-sensei wanted to make another team. The concept for this team is “Attacking is the best defense”!! Intimidate.png|Tanaka and Futakuchi having an intimidating standoff Sleeping Mask.png|Tsukishima's sleeping mask during the flight to Tokyo in Chapter 230 Cover3-8047.jpg Covers Volume 2.png|Tanaka on the cover of Volume 2 Vol 2 english cover.png|Tanaka on the cover of Volume 2 (English ver.) Volume 3 Inner Cover.png|Tanaka on the inner cover of Volume 3 Volume 3 Side Cover.png|Tanaka on the side cover of Volume 3 Volume 4 Back Cover.png|Tanaka on the back cover of Volume 4 Vol 4 english back.jpg|Tanaka on the back cover of Volume 4 (English ver.) Volume 12.png|Tanaka on the cover of Volume 12 Vol 12 eng cover.jpg|Tanaka on the cover of Volume 12 (English ver.) Shosetsuban 7 pre order art.jpg|Tanaka on the pre-order art for shōsetsuban Volume 7 Volume 30.png|Tanaka on the cover of Volume 30 Color works Haikyuu One Shot.png|Haikyū!!: One Shot Chapter 1.PNG|Chapter 1 cover Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 13.png|Chapter 13 cover Chapter 16.png|Chapter 16 cover Chapter 24.png|Chapter 24 cover Chapter 30.png|Chapter 30 cover Chapter 49.png|Chapter 49 cover Chapter 52.png|Chapter 52 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 69.png|Chapter 69 cover Chapter 78.png|Chapter 78 cover Chapter 80.png|Chapter 80 cover Chapter 85.png|Chapter 85 cover Chapter 93.png|Chapter 93 cover Chapter 103.jpg|Chapter 103 cover Chapter 109.png|Chapter 109 cover Chapter 116.png|Chapter 116 cover Chapter 131.png|Chapter 131 cover Chapter 142.png|Chapter 142 cover Chapter 150.png|Chapter 150 cover Chapter 175.png|Chapter 175 cover Chapter 178.png|Chapter 178 cover Chapter-187.jpg|Chapter 187 cover Chapter 189.jpg|Chapter 189 cover Chapter 220.png|Chapter 220 cover Chapter 224.jpg|Chapter 224 cover Chapter 250.jpg|Chapter 250 cover Chapter 254.jpg|Chapter 254 cover Chapter 264.jpg|Chapter 264 cover Chapter 281.jpg|Chapter 281 cover Chapter 290.png|Chapter 290 cover Chapter 294.png|Chapter 294 cover Chapter 297.png|Chapter 297 cover Nisekyuu.JPG|Nisekyū!! extra chapter Manga panels and pages Chapter 4.PNG|Chapter 4 cover Chapter 7.png|Chapter 7 cover Chapter 10.png|Chapter 10 cover Chapter 11.png|Chapter 11 cover Chapter 12.png|Chapter 12 cover Chapter 14.png|Chapter 14 cover Asahi storming off.png Chapter 21.png|Chapter 21 cover Chapter 23.png|Chapter 23 cover Chapter 26.png|Chapter 26 cover Chapter 27.png|Chapter 27 cover Chapter 28.png|Chapter 28 cover Chapter 32.png|Chapter 32 cover Chapter 34.png|Chapter 34 cover Chapter 35.png|Chapter 35 cover Chapter 45.png|Chapter 45 cover Chapter 51.png|Chapter 51 cover Chapter 55.png|Chapter 55 cover Chapter58.png|Chapter 58 cover Chapter 63.png|Chapter 63 cover Chapter 68.png|Chapter 68 cover Im gonna vry the bodhisattva faces tho.png Chapter 73.png|Chapter 73 cover Chapter 74.png|Chapter 74 cover Haikyu-4471451.jpg Chapter 79.png|Chapter 79 cover Chapter 81.png|Chapter 81 cover Chapter 87.png|Chapter 87 cover TsukishimaYamaguchi1.jpg|Yamaguchi yells at Tsukishima (flashback) Chapter 89.png|Chapter 89 cover Chapter 90.png|Chapter 90 cover Karasuno92-11.png|Karasuno's lineup thinking about the barbeque Hinatas feint.png|Hinata's feint Chapter 94.png|Chapter 94 cover Chapter 100.png|Chapter 100 cover Chapter 102.png|Chapter 102 cover Chapter 115.png|Chapter 115 cover Chapter 118.png|Chapter 118 cover Chapter 119.png|Chapter 119 cover Chapter 124.png|Chapter 124 cover Chapter 127.png|Chapter 127 cover Chapter 129.png|Chapter 129 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover 013.png Chapter 138.png|Chapter 138 cover Chapter 147.png|Chapter 147 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Chapter 149.png|Chapter 149 cover Chapter 152.png|Chapter 152 cover Chapter 171.png|Chapter 171 cover Chapter 172.png|Chapter 172 cover Chapter 173.png|Chapter 173 cover Chapter 180.png|Chapter 180 cover Chapter 182.png|Chapter 182 cover Chapter 205.jpg|Chapter 205 cover Chapter 208.jpg|Chapter 208 cover Chapter 210.jpg|Chapter 210 cover Chapter 237.jpg|Chapter 237 cover Chapter 243.jpg|Chapter 243 cover Chapter 261.jpg|Chapter 261 cover Chapter 262.jpg|Chapter 262 cover Chapter 263.jpg|Chapter 263 cover Chapter 284.jpg|Chapter 284 cover Chapter 287.jpg|Chapter 287 cover Chapter 291.png|Chapter 291 cover Chapter 304.jpg|Chapter 304 cover Tanaka-senpai's Nightmare.png|Volume 2 extra chapter The Story Behind the T-shirts.png|Volume 3 extra chapter Teach us! Ennoshita-senpai!.png|Volume 8 extra chapter Why is it that Noya-san is so cool, but still isn’t popular with girls.png|Volume 12 extra chapter Director Ennoshita.png|Volume 15 extra chapter That'sAbsurd.jpg|That's Absurd! Extra KarasunoHighSchoolSportsDay.jpg|Karasuno High School Sports Festival Extra Chapter307.jpg|Chapter 307 cover Chapter308.jpg|Chapter 308 cover Anime Character designs and promotional tumblr_n2atl5cOXG1s8o9ago5_1280.jpg|Character design Tanaka Ryuunosuke Cover.png|Tanaka in his spiking position Karasuno Team.png Haikyuu Second OVA.jpg|Second OVA Haikyū anime.PNG|Season one promo Haikyuu Poster.png|Season two promo Gekijō-ban Haikyu Owari to Hajimari Key Visual.jpg Gekijō-ban Haikyu Shōsha to Haisha Key Visual.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg|Season one ending Screencaps RyuTanaka.png|Tanaka making a mean face First appearance.png|Tanaka and the other players welcome the first years Karasuno S1E2.png Haikyuu EP02 - 2.png|The first years, Tanaka, and Sugawara listen to Daichi as he explains Karasuno's goals The Formidable Ally.png Karasuno-2 S1E2.png Example of the combination of Hinata and Kageyama.PNG Sugawara5.jpg|Sugawara and Tanaka Season 1 Episode 5-Tsukishima.png ACowardsAnxiety1.png Season 1 Episode 5-jackets.png|The first years receive their team jackets Karasuno on hill.png|Tanaka walking home with his teammates from a distance Season 1 Episode 5-pork buns.png HinataTanaka1.png|Hinata vomits on Tanaka's pants Sugawara kageyama tanaka S1E6.png|Sugawara stops Kageyama from 'beating some courage' into Hinata Tanaka1.png Anaka2.jpg|Tanaka and Tsukishima Haikyuu6.jpg Shonen.jpeg Oikawa Karasuno S1E7.png S1E8 Karasuno.png Karasuno9.png Haikyuu11.png TanakaTaketora.png|Tanaka says farewell to his new friend, Yamamoto Karasuno2.png Karasuno10.png Karasuno1.png Haikyuu15.png|Karasuno is reborn Daichi2 S1E16.png Haikyuu17.png Haikyuu18.jpeg Haikyuu19.jpeg Nishinoya x tanaka.jpg|Tanaka and Nishinoya Anaka1.png|Tanaka spiking the ball SzLiTnv.png Karasuno3.png Karasuno4.png Karasuno5.jpeg Season final end card.PNG S2E2.png Secondyears S2E2.png Tanaka Siblings.png|Tanaka's older sister, Saeko, asks if he needs any help with his homework Karasuno S2E2.png Karasuno11.png Karasuno.png Cog-2 S2E10.png Kiyoko "protectors".png|Nishinoya, Tanaka and Yamamoto glaring at Konoha and Haruki Above-S2E11.png|At the BBQ ending the training camp S2E12- Let the Games Begin.png Karasuno6.png A Simple and Pure Strength-0.png|Karasuno faces Hyakuzawa KarasunoS2E14.png Karasuno7.png HinataKageyama7.png S2E20.png Tanaka kyotani S2E23.png|Tanaka intimidates Kyōtani Karasuno8.png S2E25.png S3E5.png S3E9.png OVA2 03.png TanakaBubble.png Stage Play Haikyu Stage Play Cast Announcement.jpg Haikyu-stage-play-visual.jpg|First stage play Merchandise Chibi tanaka.jpg|Tanaka figure Vol 9.jpg Vol 5.jpg sln 7.jpg limited edition 7.jpg Imagination single cover.PNG|Tanaka on the cover of Imagination by SPYAIR I'm a Believer.png|Tanaka on the cover of I'm a Believer by SPYAIR FLYHIGH BURNOUTSYNDROMES.jpg|Tanaka on the cover of FLY HIGH!! by BURNOUT SYNDROMES Mashi Mashi NICO-Touches-the-Walls.jpg|Tanaka on the cover of Mashi Mashi by NICO Touches the Walls Tanaka Calendar.jpg|2015 Desktop Calendar 2015 hq calendar cover.jpg|2015 Wall Calendar Cover 2015 hq calendar 2.jpg|2015 Wall Calendar 2015 hq calendar 5.jpg|2015 Wall Calendar Karasuno vobaca card.png|Haikyū!! Vobaca Card Tananoya clear file.jpg|2015 Clear File IMG 8685.png|Tanaka in the mobile game Haikyu!! Donpisha Match IMG 8930.JPG|Tanaka in a promo for Donpisha Match IMG 9015.PNG|Tanaka in a promo for Haikyū!! Volleyball Card Game 4th Key Visual.png|4th Key Visual 2015 hq calendar cover.jpg Category:Character Subpages Category:Images of Ryūnosuke Tanaka